Honmei or Giri?
by kannacchi
Summary: Aomine got a lot of chocolates and he was not a fan of sweet stuff. Kagami made too many chocolates and decided to give it to some people he care about. Kuroko and Aomine were hoping to get a honmei choco, but Kagami didn't know what the difference between Honmei choco and Giri choco. AoKaga, one-sided!Kuroko-Kagami.


**Hwhwhw hey thar!It's been a long time, yeah?I hope you guys are doing well!^q^**

**And since today is a valentine's day I was thinking of writing smth about my otp and voila!**

**I'm glad that I actually write this smoothly, maybe because it's a one-shot?xD**

**Anyways, I'm really really really sorry for those who are waiting for my fics to be updated-or actually no one gives a shit../laughs**

**I'm really busy atm because of school and the time is sooo close where I have to give it my all (and I'm still being the lazyass I am...), gotta go to and search for univs and get the degree I want or im deeeeeed ffffffffffs TATAKAEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**And I recently watched Hoozuki no Reitetsu and instantly loved it!3 I thought it was gonna be smth dark, but it turns out to be funny and I really like it!You guys should watch it if you have a time :D**

**Okay, I'll stop talking and promoting...I hope you guys like this cheezy one-shot of AoKaga!**

**Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

Aomine already expected to see some chocolates in his locker when the school finished.

He sighed and only stared at those chocolates, thinking _'What should I do with all of these chocolates..?'_

He then shrugged his shoulder and shoved all of them in his bag.

_'Probably gonna give some of these to Satsuki...I can't eat all of this..' _

And then that remind him of someone.

Someone he knew who ate a lot.

Someone that was precious to him.

* * *

Kagami stared at the chocolates that he made, smiling in satisfy. But then he suddenly frowned a bit, realizing that he made so many of them, but he didn't know to whom he should give those chocolates.

"Oh, right...I should give one to Tatsuya.." he said to himself. He started to count the amount of chocolates he made as he count the people he'll give it to.

_'Kuroko, Furi, Kawahara, Fukuda...and then the seniors...'_

One more...

_'Hmm...who else...?'_

**Drrrrt...Drrrrt...**

His cellphone vibrated as a message appeared on the screen. Kagami took his cellphone on the table and opened it.

_[__**From: Ahomine**_

_ Oi, Bakagami. I just got some chocolates from some girls today, and I'm not sure I can eat it myself. I tried to give 'em to Satsuki but she started to make a speech 'bout I should be grateful, i should eat 'em all...something like that.._

_ Anyways, help me here I can't eat all of these, oi.] _

Kagami almost thought about giving him the last chocolate, but then the guy asked him to help eat those chocolates.

Kagami somehow felt a little disappointed by that.

_'Wait what...?Why do I have to feel disappointed?I can give it to anyone else.' _

_'But...'_

He was thinking for a while before he finally replied to Aomine, typing quickly and then closed his cellphone. He took the chocolates and placed them in the bag.

_'Okay, Kuroko first.'_

* * *

"You sure do have a lot of free time, Kagami-kun."

"Shut up, Kuroko. Take it or leave it." he shoved it to Kuroko's chest.

"You just forced me to take it-"

"Shut up." he glared at the shorter male.

Kuroko tilted his head to the side, staring at Kagami's bag, "Um..Kagami-kun...is there more of them in the bag?" he asked.

"Huh?Yeah, why?"

"Nothing."

He glanced at his chocolate and then asked Kagami, "Kagami-kun..is this _honmei_ choco or _giri_ choco?" he stared at the red eyes.

"Ha?There's a difference...?"

If Kuroko wasn't able to handle his poker face he'd probably already crying. But then..Kagami was a returnee...but still...

"Seriously, Kagami-kun..." he sighed. Kagami arched a brow, staring at Kuroko with a confused face.

"Who else gets your chocolate?" Kuroko asked again.

"Hm?Well, Tatsuya of course, but I'll give it to him later...and then the other first years, and the seniors." he counted with his fingers.

"Oh, and Aomine."

Huh?

Kuroko was a little shocked to hear that.

"Wow, Kagami-kun...You're very aggressive I see..." a small smirk appeared on Kuroko's face.

Kagami frowned, "Huh?What?It's just because there was only one chocolate left and the only one I think of besides Tatsuya and the team is him." he shrugged his shoulder.

"I see..."

"Well, then I can't keep you any longer here, shoo.." Kuroko waved his hand at Kagami, shooing the guy who look pissed.

"Oi!What's that all about?!" He gritted his teeth.

"Woof!"

_'Oh, shit...'_

"Ara...Nigou you finally woke up. Probably because Kagami-kun is here, right?" he picked Nigou up and walked towards Kagami.

"Ne, Kagami-kun, looks like Nigou wants to-"

"ALRIGHT!ALRIGHT!I'M LEAVING!"

After a few minutes arguing, Kagami left the place. Kuroko walked back inside his house, patting on Nigou's head.

_'I was hoping for a honmei choco...but well, it's Kagami-kun...so it's fine. Good luck, Aomine-kun.'_

* * *

Aomine walked towards the front door as he heard the knock on the door. He opened it and saw Kagami with a bag on his shoulder.

"Yo."

"Yo. Get in." The tanned guy moved aside to let the other came in and then closed the door.

"So, where's it?" Kagami asked him. Aomine pointed his thumb on his door room, leading Kagami to his room. Kagami's eyes widened at the chocolates scattered on the bed.

"So messy...and it's not that much, you know..." Kagami muttered. Well, at least for Kagami it wasn't that much.

"Well, I'm not really into sweet stuff, you can take them all actually." Aomine popped down on the bed.

"Oi, what the hell...they made it for you." he crossed his arms, judging Aomine as he stared at him.

_'What an asshole...'_, he thought.

"Ha?How do you know they made 'em themselves?There's probably some of them who only bought it from a store or something.."

"Well...that's true..." Kagami scratched the back of his head, not knowing what to say anymore since Aomine would give him more excuses anyway.

"Alright then." Kagami then put down his bag on the floor and opened it. Aomine groaned when he felt something hit on his stomach. He woke himself up and sat on the bed as he saw a chocolate on his lap.

"Hmm?What the hell?"

"That's from me." Kagami looked away. He sat on the floor not far away from Aomine.

"Oh, is that so?Thanks-eh...HUH?!"

Aomine's eyes widened at the other's statement.

He couldn't believe it.

"O-oi, Kagami is this really for me-"

"I gave it to Kuroko too."

"...YOU WHAT?!" Kagami flinched when Aomine shouted so suddenly.

"What!?I can't give chocolates to my friends?And goddammit, Ahomine!Don't shout at me!" he shouted back at the younger man.

Huh?Did he just say friends...?

"Kagami...the chocolate you gave to Tetsu...is it..._honmei_ or.._giri_?" he stared at Kagami suspiciously.

"Seriously what are these honmei or giri thing?!Kuroko asked the same thing when I gave it to him." He sighed and groaned in frustation, not getting what it meant.

Aomine snorted, "Hmph...dumbass..."

"WHAT?!"

"I said you're a dumbass."

"Che..!You crayfish freak!GIVE IT BACK TO ME!" Kagami growled. His hand shoved towards Aomine, wanting his chocolate back.

"Hey!Crayfish's awesome, okay!And no can do, it's mine now."

"What-"

"Because this one's probably the only one I'll eat."

"Huh?Why?There's still more of them here, aho!" Kagami looked at the wasted chocolates. He felt sorry for the girls who gave it to Aomine. But at the same time he was glad that Aomine wanted to eat it..

_'Ugh...what the hell am I thinking...?!'_

Aomine wanted to laugh. He noticed a shade of pink on the older male's cheeks, but Kagami himself didn't seem to notice it.

_'What an idiot...'_, He thought.

"Hah, shut up, Bakagami."

Aomine smirked at him. He opened the wrapper and pulled out the handmade chocolate. What a shame...he was hoping for a honmei.

Well, Aomine would probably going get one next year.

He hoped so, since Kagami is Bakagami.

* * *

**A/N: Bwahah such cheezy much chocolate -insert doge face- **

**And aaayyyy, one-sided Kuroko -Kagami!Mmhm uvu **

**I basically ship Kagami with everyone so HAHA YES**

**Oh, and for those who doesn't know or forgot, to say it shortly, Giri Choco is a chocolate you give to a friend, or family, and well Honmei Choco is for the one you like!**

**Btw i don't know if this is a coincidence or smth, my family doesn't celebrate valentine's day and my dad who just got home from Singapore**

**brought a lot of chocolates with him...my diet is ruined/shot/**

**WHO NEEDS BOYFRIEND WHEN YOUR PARENT GOT YOU SOME CHOCOLATES /NOMNOM/**

**Anyways!I hope you guys liked it!:D**

**See you!**

**-Kannacchi**


End file.
